


You and I and You

by fields_of_falafel



Series: The Misadventures of the Modern Hams [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Wartime, but just a lil bit - Freeform, eliza is . . . so smol, i'll update tags later, my babes are a lil fucked up whoops, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five glimpses into the early days of Alex, John and Eliza's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eliza Meets Laf

**Author's Note:**

> Eliza is unnecessarily worried about meeting her boyfriends' ex-boyfriend, and then she isn't.

They’d only been dating for a few days when Alex and John insisted that she meet Lafayette, their ex-boyfriend. Naturally, Eliza was nervous. After all, this was the person who John and Alex had broken up with just so that they could go ask her out. It was a pretty shitty move on their part, she wasn’t going to lie, but she didn’t regret it. She’d gotten her boys out of the deal. But that just made it worse. Alex and John spoke very highly of him so she knew that he was a good man, it’s just that she didn’t know if he would think she was a good woman for their boys.

“Eliza, Laf’ll love you, don’t worry.” Alex had told her repeatedly. Even so, she was worried. No, not worried. Scared. She’d twisted this man so much in her mind already that she was convinced he’d hate her without even a glance. She was being paranoid, she knew it, but she couldn’t stop herself.

She’d dressed up, hopefully not anything too fancy, just in a simple blue dress that Alex said complimented her eyes. Hopefully it wasn’t too over-the-top.

Eliza made her way down to the camp around midday, heading directly to Alex and John’s tent. Alex wasn’t there, only John.

“Has Alex gone to go get him?” Eliza asked, taking a seat at Alex’s desk. John looked up from where he was sitting and nodded.

“Don’t be nervous, you’ll love Laf and he’ll love you.”

“If you say so.” Eliza wasn’t entirely convinced. Though, for the past few days she’d built this man up in her mind to be much different than he actually probably was.

Outside of the tent she heard Alex’s voice and her heart started beating faster. She wasn’t ready yet, she had to prepare. Oh, God, what if he didn’t like her? What if he forced Alex and John to pick a side and they chose him? What if, what if, what if?

Alex strode into the tent with a tall and handsome man who Eliza presumed to be Lafayette. She thinks she heard Alex introduce them but she was in such a state of shock and despair that she didn’t notice.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Schuyler.”

She smiled, shaking the hand he extended. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“A-ha! See! They’re friends!” Alex proved, pointing at the two.

“It’s time for you two to leave now.” Lafayette ushered the two out of the tent. “It’s time for me and the lady to speak.”

Eliza gulped visibly while Alex and John protested. But one word from Lafayette and they were out the tent flap, though they grumbled the entire way.

“Is it okay if I take a seat?” Eliza nodded and he sat down across from her.

She didn’t really know how to start most conversations, much less this one. If Angelica were here she’d be talking up a political storm but she wasn’t here and now Eliza had to figure out how to talk to her boyfriends’ ex-boyfriend. God, this was awkward.

“I’m sorry, I’m not the best at starting conversations.” Eliza gave a small laugh, if only to break the tension.

“It’s okay, I know this is awkward.” There was a pause before he continued. “You know that I don’t hold any ill will towards you, I want what’s best for them just as much as you do.”

Eliza paused, taking in his words. “I know, but I can’t help feeling guilty.”

“Don’t feel guilty, they like you too much for there to be anything like that between us.”

The corners of Eliza’s mouth turned up. “I like them too much to dislike you, too.”

Just a few sentences from Lafayette had helped her to feel ten times better. “They’re a handful, aren’t they?”

Lafayette laughed. “More than you know.”

“Well, I already know that Alex refuses to sleep, no matter what. John, on the other hand, gets enough sleep for the both of them but somehow still gets everything done which I definitely don’t understand. Neither of them eat, Alex more than John. I’ve noticed that John eats a lot at one time, though, which I find odd, but Alex concerns me more because even when I place food in front of him he doesn’t eat. This isn’t new, is it?”

Lafayette shook his head. “They’ve done that since before I knew them. With Alex you just have to manage to distract him and with John, he’s a people-pleaser. But, they’ll always respect you and, uh, usually, listen to you.”

Eliza laughed and Lafayette smiled. “I’ve noticed that, too.”

The two chatted about their boyfriends for what felt like hours. They talked about their faults, their strengths and their little quirks that made them who they were. Eliza learned a lot from Laf and likewise, Lafayette learned a lot about them from Eliza.

“Are you two done yet?” Alex shouted through the tent flap.

“Leave them be, Alex, they’re talking.” They heard John’s voice distantly.

“It’s been too long, they should be done talking by now.” Alex said to John.

“It was nice meeting you, Eliza.”

“Me too.” She smiled again.

Lafayette walked out of the tent, saying something to Alex and John that Eliza didn’t hear.

“I told you you’d like him.” Alex told her, strutting into his tent.

“You were right, I admit it.”

“I’m always right.” He puffed out his chest.

“Oh, please.”

“What?”

“You are not always right.”

“Tell me one time I was wrong, John.”

“Boys.” The two stopped their bickering immediately and looked at their girlfriend.

Laf was right, she noticed, they would listen to her.


	2. It Doesn't Bother Me

It was early afternoon when she managed to get away from her aunt’s house with her basket of food tucked carefully under one arm. She moved through the camp, saying hello to soldiers she knew and giving them a bite to eat, something she knew they appreciated. Not all of the soldiers had enough to eat every day, so she helped out when she could.

She passed by the camp hospital, passing out the rest of her basket to the injured and making polite conversation with some soldiers she’d befriended.

“How’s that boy doing of yours, Miss Schuyler?” One soldier asked, who Eliza remembered as Colonel Antill. He was an ill man, very ill, but he stayed with the army regardless. She knew that Alexander was a friend of his.

“You know Alexander, always working, never sleeps.” Eliza smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She said it lightly, but in truth she was worried. She was always worried when it came to her boys.

“That sounds like our Alex. You keep an eye on him, ya hear?”

Eliza’s smile fell ever so slightly. “I always do.”

It was early evening by the time she managed to make her way to Alexander and John’s tent. She didn’t think they’d be there, since Alex was usually with Washington and John was always off . . . doing whatever John did. So, she didn’t expect either one to be there when she did.

She was wrong.

She set down her near-empty basket by the entrance of the tent, customarily calling out for her boys. There wasn’t an answer, which she knew there wouldn’t be, so she went over and sat at Alexander’s desk. His papers were a mess as they always were so she set to the task of trying to organize them and filing them away. If he noticed, he never said anything. Eliza just chalked that up to Alex being Alex.

She heard a small noise from the other side of the tent, John’s side of the tent. She looked over and only saw a bundle of blankets on John’s bed. Instantly worried, she stood up and walked over, finding that John was so covered that only a few of his curls were poking up out of the blankets. In a moment she knew something was wrong and set her hand on his shoulder.

“John?”

There was a small groan, followed by a mumbled, “Go ‘way.”

“John? What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’. Leave me ‘lone.” He rolled away from her, disappearing under the blankets.

“I’m not going away.” John was silent, so Eliza continued. “You’re worrying me, please tell me what’s wrong.”

John still didn’t reply and just curled more into himself. Eliza felt helpless for a moment and had a million questions running through her mind, but she knew she had to find some way to comfort him. She’d never seen him like this, she didn’t know what to do. Lafayette had mentioned once that John had bad days, but she never knew it was like _this_. John would barely speak to her, much less look at her.

She looked at him for a moment before pulling the covers back and climbing into bed with him. Eliza wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, hoping that it would help him somehow. As the moments crawled on she didn’t think it was helping him at all, since he stayed scarily still.

And then in a flash he turned around and rolled into her, burying his face in her chest and clinging to her like a desperate man. Eliza was surprised, shocked that he’d moved and even more shocked that he’d come to her. She pressed him close, putting one hand behind his back and another in his curls. She still had questions, so many questions, but instead she whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Eliza didn’t even know what he was comforting him for, it was just something she had to do.

Once it became clear that John wasn’t improving she said, “How about I go make you some tea, hmm? That’ll make you feel better.”

He made a little noise, but didn’t resist when Eliza crawled out of bed and made them two cups of tea. She kept a careful eye on him while she did, but he didn’t move. Eliza didn’t expect him to.

She came back and sat down on the bed next to him. “C’mere baby, sit up.” He groaned, shifting under the covers.

“C’mon, John, please.” Eliza wasn’t sure if it was her tone or the promise of warm tea but slowly John emerged. She somehow managed to keep a straight face when she saw him, all red-rimmed eyes and pale cheeks.

“Here, baby.” She passed the tea to him and he took a hesitant sip. He took a few more sips after that, as well as taking a bite out of the sandwich she’d brought for him. He started looking a little bit better after a few minutes, but there was a certain sadness lingering in his eyes that Eliza didn’t think would leave any time soon.

“’m sorry.” He said at last.

“Sorry? No. You don’t have to be sorry. You know that I’d do anything for you, you and Alex.”

John sighed. “I just . . . I have bad days sometimes.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Eliza set her hand on top of his.

John sighed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Eliza thought that maybe he did. “It’s too long and tiring of a story for me to talk about it today.”

“You know you can come to me with anything, right? Anything. Me or Alexander.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll tell you – both of you – one day, but I’m . . . I’m not ready yet.”

“That’s okay. Another time.”

“Another time.” John echoed.

“John! Eliza! The two most beautiful humans my eyes – oh . . . what happened?” Alex had burst into the tent, all smiles and laughter until he laid eyes on his boyfriend. He rushed over in an instant, sitting down next to them.

“I’m okay.” John tried to say, before Alex interrupted.

“One to ten?”

John sighed again. “Eight.”

“That’s worse than you’ve had in a while. Why didn’t you say anything this morning?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” John hung his head and leaned against Eliza’s shoulder.

“ _John_.”

“Leave him alone, Alexander.” Eliza told him and his mouth shut immediately.

“I just-” He began a moment later, then paused again. “I worry. I’m sorry, I should’ve been here.”

“It’s not a big deal.” He mumbled. Eliza could tell Alexander wanted to retort but she stopped him with a look.

“It’s getting late, boys,” She said, “Let’s get some sleep.” She spent half her nights here anyway, her aunt wouldn’t mind. She wouldn’t mind too much, at least. At least her boys seemed to agree to her idea and they all cuddled into John’s bed. It was a tight fit, but they made it work.

John was cuddled into both Eliza and Alex and the two of them were just glad that he seemed better than before. Neither one of them knew what troubled him nor why he had days like this, and they worried. They’d be patient and let him tell them, but they both worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've addressed alex's mental issues a couple of times and now i've brought the suffering to john whoops   
> but this was only an introduction to it i'll tackle it more in a later one-shot


	3. Be True

Eliza had fit herself nicely into the war camp over the past few weeks, which was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Just a few weeks ago, all she’d ever needed to do was fetch her aunt’s tea and make runs to the grocery store. Now she got up early, took care of her aunt, made something tastier than camp food for Alexander and John, did whatever chores her aunt yelled down at her to do and finally escaped her home around noon to get to the camp. Sometimes when she finally got to their tent Alexander and John wouldn’t be there and she’d run around looking for them. Well, not actually running, she’d usually just stop and chat to some soldiers until one of her boys returned.

However, there was one thing she noticed about some of the soldiers. As soon as she would step into the camp, it’s as though it would go quiet. When she passed by the young men they’d stop their shouting and laughter until she’d passed them by. It didn’t seem as if they didn’t like her, because the soldiers she talked to one-on-one were happy to keep a conversation with her. For the first several days she didn’t understand but now she was beginning to piece together why they would do this.

Then, it struck her. They were hiding something from her.

Today as she walked into camp with her basket heavy on her arm she received the same treatment, but took the time to say hello to a couple of friends she’d made before walking into Alexander and John’s tent. Alexander was, as ever, writing at his desk and John (who wasn’t usually in at this time) seemed to be sleeping in his bed. She knew he wasn’t, though, since he lifted his head at her greeting.

“Hey, you two.” She set down her basket next to Alexander and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled but didn’t look her way, which was normal. John was much more responsive, immediately diving for the food before taking the time to kiss Eliza.

“Is it me or the food you’re after?” She asked as he bit into a sandwich.

“’ittle bi’ of both.” He tried to say with his mouth full. She smiled, taking a seat on his bed. It was far from comfortable, but it could make a nice chair if one didn’t sit in it for too long. She wanted to tell them that it was okay for them to sleep at her place, since it’d be far more comfortable and relaxing, but she couldn’t quite work up the confidence yet. It was too early in their relationship, she’d figured.

She smiled again, but the soldiers popped into her mind. She wondered if her boys knew what they were hiding from her but if she confronted them, would they tell her?

“Eliza?” John asked, which immediately brought a distant smile back to her face.

“Yes?”

“You seemed a little weird there for a second, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Alexander looked over now, concern plain on his features.

Eliza brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. “There was actually something I wanted to ask you two.”

At once she saw the anxiety emerge on their faces and knew a million awful thoughts were running through their minds.

“No, it’s nothing horrible.” She was quick to say, but she didn’t know if it was true, “It’s just that the soldiers, I’m not completely sure, but they treat me . . . strangely.”

“What have they done to you?” Alexander was on his feet in an instant, looking ready to throttle someone. John, thankfully, was more confused than angry and asked, “What kind of strange?”

As Alexander paced Eliza responded, “It almost feels like . . . well, it feels like they’re hiding something from me.”

“Ohhhh.” The two shared a look, a look that Eliza did not understand at all.

“What’s going on here?” She asked, her confusion turning into apprehensiveness.

Alexander looked to John. “You want to take this one?”

“You? Pass up an opportunity to talk about yourself?”

“Would one of you please tell me what’s going on?” Eliza stomped her foot impatiently.

“Right,” John said, glancing one final time at Alex, “so our Alex here,” he beamed, “has a bit of a reputation as a well, to put it rudely, a whore.”

“Hey!”

“It’s actually not true, surprisingly-”

“John!”

“-anyway, I’m not even completely sure how he earned this reputation seeing as the only people he’s fucked in the past couple of years have been me, you or Laf, but it’s there. So I’m guessing the soldiers kind of feel sorry for you? I guess?”

“They think that I’m going to kick you to the curb, basically.” Alex finished.

Eliza pondered this for a second. It made perfect sense, really, she should’ve seen it before. But she truly believed that Alex nor John would ‘kick her to the curb’ as he so eloquently put it or at least, she hoped not. Even so, a small seed of doubt started to grow.

“I can go ahead and assume that I _won’t_ be kicked to the curb?” Eliza asked. Alex smiled and took her into his arms.

“Definitely not.” He said, kissing her.

“Don’t be a hog, Alex.” John said, wrapping his arms around Eliza from behind.

She grinned, happily trapped between her boys but even that could not manage to quell her doubt. She slipped out of their embrace, much to their dislike.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. Eliza looked down, wringing her hands together.

“I . . . I don’t want the others to think that we’ll break up soon. I don’t want to be treated like I’m here one week and gone the next.”

“Who cares what they think? We’ll prove them wrong.” Alex stated and looked like he was completely unruffled.

John, however, side-eyed Alex before turning to Eliza. “How are you two going to do it?” To maintain outward appearances, Alex was the one officially dating Eliza but they all knew how it really was. If John was bothered by it he never showed it.

“Marry me.” Eliza suggested, raising her eyes to look into Alex’s.

His eyes widened, but he didn’t seem as surprised as she thought he’d be. That was her Alex, always one step ahead.

“Holy shit.” John breathed, mouth agape.

“Are you serious?” Alex asked incredulously.

Eliza nodded and a moment later he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her.

“C’mere, John, we’re not getting married without you.” Eliza extended her arm out to him and he gladly joined the two.

“Holy shit.” John said again. “We’re getting married.”

Eliza laughed without a care in the world, kissing both of her boys with as much happiness as she could. John wrapped an arm around Alex and kissed him too.

“This is ridiculous, you know that right?” John said again.

“Who cares John, we’re engaged! Better yet, we’re also engaged to a beautiful woman.” Eliza blushed at this, but let herself be swept up in it with her two boys.

“Oh, man.” Alex blinked. “We’re going to have to make so many preparations. Shit, I’ve gotta ask your dad for your hand and all that shit, and then we have to actually _get married_ , holy fuck how are we going to pull this off?”

“Alex, baby, it’s okay.” She cupped his face. “Everything’ll be fine.”

John hugged them in a daze. “We’re getting married.”

“We’re getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't get the line 'two weeks later in the living room stressin' out of my head and this is what happened


	4. Eliza Meets Washington

“Was that the last meeting?” Alex asked, glancing down at the pages of notes he’d scribbled down for each of them.

“Yes, for today.” Washington answered. He breathed a sigh of relief. His hand was beginning to cramp.

“You could use a computer.” Washington suggested, noticing Alex rubbing his hand.

“No, sir, I prefer to write by hand.”

Washington hummed. Alex side-eyed him. This wasn’t like the General. Usually after a long day of meetings and discussion he’d retire to his private tent, he never lingered.

“Sir?” Alex probed. “Was there anything else you needed?”

Washington turned on his heels to look back at him. Noticing that Alex had stood he said, “Sit down, son. I’m afraid I lied, there is one more meeting.”

“Sir?” Alex slowly lowered himself back into his chair.

The General gave no hints as he sat down opposite Alex.

“We need to have a meeting on why you’ve been keeping your girlfriend a secret from me.”

Alex spluttered. “What do you mean? I haven’t been keeping her a secret, pshhh, that’s ridiculous.”

“It’s funny,” Washington said, “that everyone in camp has made an acquaintance with her besides me.”

“Eliza’s made her own acquaintances, I don’t have anything to do with that.”

“One of these acquaintances, your good friend Colonel Antill, told me that not only was Miss Schuyler a good friend of his, but also your _fiancée_.”

“Yeah, I meant to tell you that at some point I’m sure.” Alex said, looking away and rubbing his chin.

“Were you planning to tell me after you got married?” Washington asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“No, I’m sure I was going to tell you before then.”

“At any rate I’d much like to meet your fiancée. Tell her to come see me here at noon tomorrow.”

* * *

 

“Wait, I’m going to do what now?”

“Meet the General. He wants to meet you.” Alex said simply, watching her while she paced.

“I _can’t meet_ Washington!”

“He’s a good man, Eliza, he’ll like you.” John said from the corner, but was overlooked.

“He’s requested to meet you.” Alex responded.

“Requested? That’s too formal.”

“He’s a formal man.” John said again, from the corner.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll probably be in there for ten minutes, tops.”

“That’s nine too many minutes.”

“Eliza.” Alex puts his hands on her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Washington’ll like you.” John continued, not looking up from his book on any of these occasions.

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“He can’t help but like you, everyone has always liked you.” Alex smiled.

Eliza breathed out. “If you say so.”

* * *

 

The next morning Eliza took extra precautions in doing her hair and make-up, as well as picking out something to wear. She hoped she looked nice enough, like someone who was worth marrying his aide.

“General Washington is one of the most important people in the country.” Alex said as he walked her to his tent. “You want to meet him.”

“I’m not looking to make political gains, Alexander.”

“I’m not necessarily talking about that. Just that . . . it’s good to have someone powerful on your side.”

“Better yet,” Alexander continued, “Think that one of the most powerful men in the country wants to meet you.”

“I’ve met my fair share of powerful men.” It was true. Her father would regularly host dinner parties for some of New York’s elite and from there she’d met too many rich men.

“He’s different, trust me.” Alexander said as they approached Washington’s tent.

The General walked outside as soon as he heard their voices. Eliza’s eyes widened. She’d seen Washington from a distance but it didn’t give her a clue to how tall he really was. But, he had kind eyes and a nice smile, so Eliza felt a little bit better if a little intimidated.

“Miss Schuyler.” He greeted. “It’s very nice to make your acquaintance.”

“Thank you, sir.” She smiled politely.

“Now, Alexander, shoo. The lady and I will talk in private.”

Alex spluttered. “Wait, what, this wasn’t how this was going to go?”

“Go back to your tent. I assure you I will not embarrass you.”

Alex turned around and shook his head. He’d put off introducing the two (even though John had told him that it was going to happen eventually) because he didn’t want him to disapprove of her. He was wringing his hands on the way back to his tent because of it and wouldn’t stop pacing (much to John’s annoyance).

“Alex, it’ll be fine. Sit down.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t mean I’m not anxious about it.”

“She’ll be back any minute now.”

“What could they possibly be talking about?”

“I don’t know, probably about herself?”

“Alex, John?”

“Oh thank God!” Alex turned around to hug Eliza as soon as she entered the tent. “Now I need you to tell me everything you said and everything he said to you.”

“Alexander, please. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“What do you mean there’s nothing to talk about? You were in there for an hour!”

“More like twenty minutes, babe.” John said. Eliza nodded at him.

“Still.” He said stubbornly. “You had to talk about something.”

“Nothing really. He asked about me, he asked about the two of you – yes, that’s right John, he knows – and that was about it.”

“Are you _sure_? Like _absolutely sure_?”

“It was nothing, really.”

“You’re holding out on me.”

Eliza grinned. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. I guess you’ll just have to live with it.”

“What did he say?”

Eliza grinned. “Maybe an embarrassing secret or two.”

Alex groaned. “You’re the worst.”

“You know you love me.” Eliza grinned again and went over to sit by John. Alex watched as she whispered some things in his ear and the two of them started laughing.

“I’m never forgiving you for this.” He said, crossing his arms. “You are the worst.”

Eliza and John just grinned in response.

* * *

 

+Bonus Scene:

“You know you love me.” Eliza grinned again and went over to sit by John.

“Washington didn’t really tell me anything embarrassing but laugh like I said something funny about him.” She whispered in his ear.

Their boyfriend’s face turned bright red and she could see the wheels turning in his mind, wondering what Washington could’ve told her.

“I’m never forgiving you for this.”

Eliza and John just grinned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like john laurens would be one of those guys to come off as a party animal or a drunk when you first meet him but he's actually super smart and a progressive thinker and i just?? have feelings???


	5. My Boys

“Are you sure can’t stay? Just for a few days at least,” Eliza begged as she watched her boyfriends pack up their tent.

“We have to move the camp, Betsey, we have to finish this war,” Alex didn’t look at her while he pushed his papers into a briefcase.

John pointed to their boyfriend. “Sorry, ‘Liza, Washington’s orders.”

Eliza crossed her arms. “Perhaps I should tell him to leave you here with me.”

Alex looked at her and sighed. “I’ll write you letters every day.” He promised.

“Yeah, same here,” John told him, “but I’ll probably call you instead since I don’t live in the eighteenth century.”

Alex shot daggers at him from across the room. “I happen to _like_ the authenticity.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” John rolled his eyes, smiling at Eliza. She smiled back, absentmindedly wiping her eye.

“Here, let me help you pack.” She walked over to John and helped place his things in his suitcase in some type of order.

“No, you’re going to try to organize everything,” he protested weakly, snatching some clothes to his chest.

It was Eliza’s turn to roll her eyes. “It’s not going to fit if you shove it in there like that.”

“Sure it will.” He said stubbornly, throwing in yet another pile of clothes.

Eliza huffed and watched John as he threw in his clothes. Alexander had wandered out of the tent a few minutes before so she sat on John’s cot while he packed.

She wondered what life for her would be like after John and Alex left. She supposed it would just go back to what it had been before with just her and her aunt. She definitely wasn’t looking forward to that. It’d be so dull without them, she knew, and she’d miss them too much. Over the past month and a half she’d grown used to having them around and she didn’t want to part so early in their relationship.

Without thinking she stood and wrapped her arms around John from the back, burying her face.

“Eliza?” He turned around, a little confused.

She knew she was being childish but didn’t care as she mumbled, “Don’t wan’ you t’leave.”

She felt John smile as he kissed her head. “We’ll come back.” He told her with unwavering confidence, but she was not convinced.

“But what if you don’t?” She asked in a small voice.

John’s arms tightened around her. “I promise you that me and Alex will come back.”

As if on cue, they then heard Alexander stumble into the tent, carrying folders full of documents. He set them down on his desk and turned to his boyfriend and girlfriend.

“What’s going on?” He asked, rushing over.

John answered for them. “She doesn’t want us to leave.”

“Oh, Eliza,” He sighed, taking her into his arms. “We wouldn’t dare leave you.”

Eliza sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hand. “I’m being kind of dumb, aren’t I?” She let out a laugh.

“No, you’re not.” John shook his head, sitting down on the cot and patting for Eliza to join him. She sat down next to him, leaning into his side.

“I promise we’ll call you every day,” John began,

“and write to you,” Alex continued, side-eyeing his boyfriend.

Eliza smiled and giggled a little bit at the fact that they were finishing each other’s sentences.

“And nothing bad will happen to us whatsoever.”

“And we’ll come home in one piece.”

Eliza laughed, “Okay, okay, I know.”

Both of them beamed at her. Even though she’d said it in a joking manner, they both knew she was serious. She was scared, they knew.

“C’mon,” Alex prompted, standing up, “Why don’t we head back to your place for the night?”

Eliza raised an eyebrow but a moment later she was smiling again. “That sounds good to me.”

Alexander and Eliza walked out of camp first, so that people would suspect, followed by John about five minutes later. They all hated keeping up appearances, but did what they had to do. It didn’t matter much anyway, in Eliza’s opinion, since she got both of her boys anyway. After they met up they walked arm-in-arm up the hill to Eliza’s house where they spent one fantastic final night together.

* * *

 

The next day was the day that Alex and John were leaving her.

Their things were packed in a truck and their tent had been taken apart and others had done the same, leaving most of the camp site empty. She felt a pang of sadness as she looked over the empty ground and wished hopelessly that it would all go back to the way it was. The camp was still bustling with life but with no tents it felt like everything was ending.

That morning after they’d come back to camp John and Alex had finished their packing and joined the hordes of soldiers running around doing last-minute tasks.

Eliza, on the other hand, went to go seek out Lafayette.

He’d been carrying his suitcase to one of the trucks when Eliza finally found him.

“Eliza!” He smiled when he saw her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She’d spent nearly an hour looking for him and now, finally, she had.

“How are you?” He asked, beckoning her to walk with him.

“I need to ask you to do something for me,” Eliza told him, cutting straight to the point. She needed to go find Alexander and John again before they had to leave.

Laf seemed puzzled but urged her to continue.

“Take care of our boys for me.” She phrased it like a question but it was more of a statement.

He nodded. “Of course I will.”

“If anything happens call me _immediately_ , okay?” She was pleading at this point.

“You know I will,” He promised and she wondered what had caused her such worry. She knew she had her boys in good hands with Laf.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely, kissing his cheek. He seemed to blush a little, causing her to smile.

“I have to go find our boys,” She said, “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, Eliza.” He waved and Eliza rushed off.

As she correctly guessed they were right by the trucks, goofing off. Or, well, John was. Alexander seemed to be trying to be productive but their boyfriend certainly wasn’t helping that.

“You two seem to be helping the war effort.” She said sarcastically, but with a smile.

Alexander and John immediately stopped what they were doing. For a moment she thought they looked like reprimanded schoolboys and laughed at the thought.

“Of course we’re helping the war effort.” Alex spluttered, “Why would we be doing anything else?”

Eliza grinned. “Of course.” She wrapped her arms around him, well aware that there were eyes watching them. John stood at a healthy distance and she felt bad. She knew excluding him was necessary, but God, at what cost?

“C’mon,” She said, taking Alexander’s hand and beckoning John with a nod of her head towards a more private place.

A moment later they were sheltered behind a half-broken-down tent and Eliza wrapped her arms around both her boys.

“I know we can’t say a proper goodbye in front of everyone but that shouldn’t stop us from saying goodbye.” Eliza stepped away and looked down at her feet.

“It doesn’t matter where we say goodbye, Eliza,” John told her, “and it doesn’t even matter if we say goodbye or not. Either way we’ll see each other again.”

Eliza smiled, not letting herself cry and took the time to kiss both of her boys before the trucks started rolling out.

She stood with a few other women who, like her, were watching their boyfriends fade into the distance. Eliza stood longer than the other women, who had left long ago.

It was past sunset when Eliza finally trudged home, holding onto the feeling of their lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> all five of these chapters are probably unnecessary but i enjoy writing them and i think like 3 people somewhat like reading them so . . . here ya go


End file.
